Flo Whiskers
Whiskers Flo(VWF090) was born on March 16,2005 in the Whiskers Mob. Her parents were Flower and Zaphod. She was born with two litter-mates, her two sisters Finn(VWF091) and Kim(VWF089) and one brother named Columbus(VWM092). The pups began to go foraging with the main group. They grew fast and were well cared for because their mother was the dominant female. All four made it to adulthood. Columbus was predated and her little sister Kim was hit by a car on the main road. Flo and Finn survived to become two eyars old. After a while the Whiskers Mob began to expand with Flower producing litters after litters and only a few came from her daughters. Then in early 2007 the mighty Whiskers Mob split up into two groups. One led by Flower and the other by Rocket Dog who led the larger half of the splinter group which consisted of two of Flower's pups. The little pups were being cared for by Finn and Bananas. Rocket Dog, Hawkeye, Flo, Finn, Petra and Ella all mated with rovers and all got pregnant. Rocket Dog was the first to give birth to one pup named Black Cat. Then a pup from a rival mob was adopted into the group. The two groups reunited. On January 25, 2007 her mother Flower died from a snake bite. Rocket Dog took dominance of the whole Whiskers. On February 1, 2007 Flo, Finn, Hawkeye, Petra, Ella all gave birth to eight pups, Amira, Rufus, Murray, Etosha, Chiriqui, Burdock, Squig, Rhogan Josh. All eight pups survived. In March Flo and fourteen other members of Whiskers group split up from the main group. Aztecs The group was then called Aztecs Mob, her older sister Monkulus took dominance. In April Aztecs had an encounter with Whiskers. In June a Young Ones rover, Homestar Runner, joined Aztecs and took dominant male position in the group which by then numbered eight members after most of the members left the group. By July a group called Incas Mob joined Aztecs and Zaphod who led the Incas group took dominant male position. The Young Ones rover then left the group. In August Monkulus, Flo, Billy and Bananas were pregnant. Billy, Flo and Bananas lost their litters. Monkulus gave birth to four pups. In early January Monkulus evicted Flo, Billy and Bananas. Van Helsing By mid January 2008 Flo, Billy, Bananas were seen with two wild males,Titan and Plonker and formed a new group called the Van Helsing Mob. Flo took the role of dominant female and Titan took the roll of dominant male. Bananas gave birth to four pups Hoki-Tu, Tortilla, Juani and Chole. By February Flo and Billy were pregnant. The group had an encounter with Aztecs. By March Billy gave birth but her litter was killed by Flo who gave birth to three pups, Adhuil, Gerus and Dipply. In May Billy gave birth to four pups. Flo then lost her litter in October. By December Flo gave birth to Emma, Cecil and Pepper. In 2009 in early April she gave birth to Dominique, VVHP021, and Jizzle. VVHP021 wa spredated. In February Billy aborted a litter but in Sepmeber 2009 she gave birth to Nando Boom!! Spots, Pups and Harrison. Flo evicted Billy from the group and gave birth to a new litter. Billy returned to the group, killed Flo's pups and took dominance from her. Then in November 2010 Flo, Chole, Juani, Torrita and Tory disappeared. However this would not be the last time they would be seen. Quetzals In January, Flo and the other females reappeared in a new group called the Quetzals. The group was discovered when they had a group incounter with the Sequoia Mob. The five females were seen with three Elveera males. The males were Ash, Gijima and Mr. Scruff. Flo and Ash took dominance. The group was believed to be founded in december since Chole was heavily pregnant. It is believed Flo lost her firsted litter to Chole who gave birth in January to Tyron, Amber, Heleconia and Ranger. Juina gave birth in February to Tonya, Valery and Nero. On April 22, 2010 Flo gave birth to Kisha, Henry and Tango. On August 24, 2010 Flo gave birth to another Brom, Arya, Eragon and Saphira. In December Flo was pregnant again. Flo and Ash are still the dominant pair of the Quetzals today. Family Mother: Flower Father: Zaphod Sisters: Finn and Kim Mates: Titan and Ash Children First Possibly Litter born on Burdock (VWF115) Rhogan Josh (VWM116) Amira (VWF117) Squig (VWF118) Chiriqui (VWF119) Rufus (VWM120) Etosha (VWM121) Murray (VWM122) Second litter born on August 16, 2008 fathered by Titan Adhuil (VVHF012) Dominant Female of the X-Men Gerus (VVHM013) Dipply (VVHM014) Thrid litter born on November 6, 2008 fathered by Titan Emma (VVHF015) New Dominant Female of the Van Helsing Cecil (VVHM016) Pepper (VVHM017) Fourth litter born on April 9, 2009 fathered by Titan Dominique (VVHF020) VVHP021 Jizzle (VVHM022) Fifith litter born on April 22, 2010 fathered by Ash Kisha (VQZF008) Henry (VQZM009) Tango (VQZM010) Sixth litter born on August 24, 2010 fathered by Ash Brom (VQZM011) Saphira (VQZF012) Eragon (VQZM013) Arya (VQZF014) Links Whiskers Mob Aztecs Mob Van Helsing MobVan Helsing Mob Quetzals Mob Ash Elveera Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Aztecs meerkats Category:Van Helsing meerkats Category:Quetzals meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats